frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Istishia
, OceanDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, StormDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , | favored weapon = A wave (warhammer) | worshipers = Bards, elemental archons (water), sailors, travelers | cleric alignments = CN, N, NE, NG, LN }} Character and Reputation Istishia (is-tish-ee-ah) is the elemental embodiment of water. He is one of the four elemental deities worshiped in Faerun but, like all but Kossuth, has a very small following. He cares only slightly for his followers and is almost predictable in his incomprehensible and alien unpredictability. He represents the essence of water itself, the nature of slow change over time, and the ability of water to enact change. Most mortals consider his actions incomprehensible and like the other elemental lords he is almost indifferent to his own worshipers. Clergy and Temples Istishia’s church is organized into several sects that work together in order to accomplish goals for the different aspects of Istishia’s worship. New sects are constantly being created and later reabsorbed into other sects. The church uses a unified ranking system so even members of different sects know their relative positions. Most clerics remain attached to a particular temple or region, but since they believe that doing so for too long results in stagnation they change temples about every five years. The clergy work to keep sources of water from becoming polluted and intercede between land and sea races. Their temples are well-known for crafting excellent pottery. Clerics of Istishia pray for their spells at dawn while giving thanks for a drink of water. Spring tide and neap tide are celebrated with festivals that involve the boisterous tossing of new converts into water and a great deal of diving. Visitations between surface-dwelling churches and aquatic branches of the faith are common at such festivals. Istishia’s clerics often multiclass as bards or elemental archons. History and Relations with other deities Istishia is one of the four elemental lords who seem to stand apart from history, unchanged by the passage of time. He has ties to other gods concerned with the element of water, including Deep Sashelas, Eldath, Valkur, and Umberlee, but no strong relationships. He opposes destructive Kossuth at every opportunity. Dogma Everything is interconnected and cyclical. Water always triumphs, for earth dissolves through water, fire is extinguished even by steam, and air becomes clouds and then rain, completing the eternal cycle. The Water Lord is the great equalizer and leveler of the elements, acknowledging change but holding to his essential nature. Do not try to be what you are not; rather, excel at what you are and carry this message of personal excellence to the world. Be flexible but not unreasonable. As the rains flow down to the ocean in the folds of earth and not up mountains, so do the truths of Istishia spread throughout the land through their natural routes, not through rank force. The mysteries of life are to be enjoyed and puzzled over, but realize that some answers do not come in this world, but rather in the next. Realize that the cycles of life are mirrored by the cycle of fate; be prepared to pay the price of reaping the reward for the actions of your past or your future. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for True Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities of Nature Category:Any Race Deities